El secreto del Dragon
by zyzab
Summary: Hermione regresa al mundo mágico después de 5 años de ausencia, pero lleva consigo un gran secreto que hará que el hombre que alguna vez amó vuelva a su vida sin quererlo, despues de todo, hay algo que los une para toda la vida aunque él no lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerme :D Este Short-Fic lo escribí hace 4 años y nunca tuve oportunidad de darle un cierre, ahora, con Halloween tan cerca decidí retomarlo y finalizarlo, y espero actualizarlo muy seguido así que no olvides seguirlo :D Feliz Lectura!_**

* * *

Hermione buscaba entre los grandes aparadores una vestimenta adecuada para la ocasión. Llevaba horas en el centro del Londres Muggle buscando aquello que tanto necesitaba y había prometido. Justo cuando se había dado por vencida, vio en un maniquí eso que tanto quería. Sonrió dichosa y entró a la gran tienda, le pidió a la empleada aquella prenda y después de pagarla, se retiró contenta con su compra.

Camino hasta encontrar una calle lo suficientemente obscura y se desapareció con rumbo a su hogar. Llegó a su morada, una casa amplia de dos pisos, con un gran jardín por delante, tenía cinco años viviendo con el amor de su vida y a pesar de que vivía alejada de todos los que quería, no podía negar que era infinitamente feliz. Abrió la pequeña reja de metal y entró al amplio jardín, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, más no hubo necesidad de tocar, un pequeño de grandes ojos grises y cabello rubio había salido a darle la bienvenida a su madre

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Llegaste!.—Gritaba el pequeño que no ocultaba la alegría de ver a su madre.-¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué me trajiste?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se incoó para poder abrazar al pequeño con el que compartía su vida.

-Vamos adentro cariño. Aquí empieza a hacer frio. ¿Dónde está tu abuela?

-Aquí estoy Hermione. — Respondió una mujer de cabello castaño como su hija y un rostro lleno de experiencia, recalcado en pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a enmarcar sus ojos y labios.

-¡Vamos mami, ya estamos adentro! ¡Muéstrame, muéstrame!—Gritaba emocionado el pequeño.

-Cierra los ojos Ethan. —Dijo sonriente la joven madre mientras desenvolvía de una bolsa negra un hermoso disfraz de Dragón verde, con escamas brillantes y un gran gorro con cuernos amarillos. —Ábrelos.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi disfraz de Dragón para Halloween! ¡Gracias Mami, Gracias!

-De nada mi amor. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Hermione vio feliz como el pequeño corría con su abuela y le pedía le probara su nuevo disfraz para la noche de brujas. Era curioso que justamente hubiera pedido un Dragón sobre todos los demás disfraces, parecía una burla del destino.

Aunque Ethan era el amor de su vida, nunca imaginó ser madre soltera, pero había entendido que la vida así lo había querido y no podía dejar de dar gracias por su pequeño.

Después de saber que estaba embarazada de Ethan, casi cinco años atrás, dejo su vida en el mundo mágico, y decidió regresar al mundo Muggle para criar a su hijo al lado de sus padres. ellos y su hijo eran su única familia.

Aunque para Hermione había sido muy difícil separarse de sus amigos, prefería tener alejado a su hijo del mundo donde el hombre que ella había amado intensamente y también tanto daño le había hecho, vivía.

Acompañó a su pequeño a lavarse los dientes y después de leerle un cuento, este cayó totalmente dormido. Ella aprovechó para preparar una taza de café y sentarse frente a la chimenea, y como cada noche cuando le regresaba la nostalgia, rememoraba aquel año perfecto en el que todo comenzó.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente aún con la taza vacía de café en las manos, era noche de brujas, y después de cinco años, regresaría al mundo mágico en compañía de Ron, que después de tanto insistir, la había convencido de regresar a celebrar Halloween con él y Harry. Aunque al principio le pareció mala idea, ya que Ethan no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la magia, después de meditarlo, entendió que era mejor que él lo supiera desde antes, además el alejarlo de su mundo, no impediría que la gente supiera que ella había tenido un hijo, mas esperaba que se desconociera quien era el padre.

Cuando Ron supo que Hermione estaba embarazada, estalló en ira. Si bien no habían podido consolidar su relación ya que ella había regresado a Hogwarts, nunca esperó perderla, y menos que fuera porque esperara un niño y que él bebe fuera de Draco Malfoy. En un principio no la perdonó, se sentía de lo más decepcionado de ella, pero después comprendió que en su corazón no había otra mujer, y después de años de escribirse llevaba unas semanas saliendo con ella, había aprendido a amar a Ethan como suyo desde el momento que lo vio en brazos de Hermione e imaginó que esa pudo haber sido su vida.

Al medio día después de vestir al niño, Ron y Hermione fueron por el vecindario a pedir dulces y al finalizar se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, visitarían el callejón Diagon y así, le explicarían todo a Ethan.

Aun con su disfraz puesto, el infante estaba asombradísimo por todo lo que veía alrededor, desde hombres y mujeres con vestimentas bastante extrañas hasta artículos que funcionaban por medio de magia. Conforme avanzaban, Ron y Hermione contestaban sus preguntas y le explicaban todo, ya que siendo tan pequeño todo le parecía un juego, pero al avanzar más, el trió no noto que desde unos metros un hombre delgado, rubio y de apariencia aristocrática los observaba sorprendido.

Hermione. —Dijo inaudiblemente, Él iba acompañado por su joven prometida, quien mientras él no quitaba la mirada de su ex compañera de colegio, ella platicaba animadamente con un grupo de mujeres.

Después de tantos años ahí estaba ella. No pensaba encontrársela después de que perdieran toda comunicación y menos acompañada por Ron Weasley y tomada de la mano de un niño. ¿Sería acaso que ese infante fuera de la Comadreja? La sola idea le revolvió el estómago.

A pesar del largo tiempo que había pasado, los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella no habían desaparecido. No pudo dejar los celos, la intriga y la curiosidad a un lado y después de inventar una excusa, salió tras la pareja para comprobar con sus propios ojos si ese niño era hijo de Hermione ya que el disfraz que lucía tapaba su rostro.

Ron y Hermione caminaron por el callejón Diagon hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley, donde ya los esperaban George y Angelina para conocer al pequeño Ethan, y detrás de ellos, sin que lo notaran, Draco Malfoy.

Ethan estaba fascinado con todos los productos mágicos que poca atención puso a George y Angelina, separándose de su madre y hiendo a observar cada objeto mágico en compañía de una empleada. Draco aprovechó la distracción de los adultos y se mezcló entre los clientes para acercarse más al pequeño con disfraz de Dragón.

-¿Qué es esto?—Le pregunto Ethan a la empleada, señalando unas cajas que se abrían y cerraban soltando chispas multicolores.

-Son regalos de broma, los abres y un hechizo te pinta la cara de colores. –Respondió amablemente la chica.

Mientras Ethan observaba todo detenidamente, la empleada se distrajo con unos niños que confundieron dulces comunes con caramelo Longuilinguo, y Draco se acercó más al pequeño, cuidándose de no ser visto por Hermione o los Weasleys.

-Hola. —Lo saludo Malfoy por la espalda, deseando no espantar al niño, pero cuando este giro y lo vio de frente, Draco sintió un remolino en su estómago que se dirigió hasta sus pies. Esos ojos… ¿Sería posible?

-Hola. ¿Quién eres?—Dijo Ethan mirando con precaución al adulto que ahora lo miraba con un rostro anonadado.

-Soy… Soy… Amigo de tu Mamá, Hermione y de tu Papá, Ron. —Dijo, sintiendose aturdido y algo comocionado, la sensación de vacio en su estomago estaba empezando a ser acompañado de un terrible temblor de manos, sin embargo se hincó frente al niño, deseando que Ron no fuera su Padre.

-Ron no es mi Papa. —Respondió Ethan empezando a mirarlo extraño y con algo de miedo al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Aunque Draco sintió gran alivio al saber que Ron no era su Padre, la incertidumbre y el recelo de pensar que Hermione tuviera un hijo y no supiera quien era el Padre lo invadian por completo, pero había una idea que aun estaba latente, una que estaba a punto de averiguar, una que empezaba a hacer que su corazón latiera tan desesperadamente y su mente se nublara por el nerviosismo del momento.

-Disculpa no quise asustarte, es solo que no sabía que tu Mami se había casado. ¿Y cómo te llamas pequeño?— Pregunto temiendo que la empleada regresara y alertara a Hermione de su presencia.

-Ethan. —Dijo.

-¡Qué bonito nombre! Oye Ethan ¿te molestaría enseñarme tu cabello?—Era lo último que necesitaba ver para saber si el pequeño llevaba su sangre, sabía que el pelo rubio era muy recesivo en su familia, y si Ethan era rubio, no le quedaría ninguna duda sobre la paternidad del infante.

Ethan negó con la cabeza y calmadamente se quitó el gorro con los cuernos de Dragón dejando al descubierto su cabello corto pero rubio.

Draco sonrió nerviosamente, eh ahí la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar que aquel niño era suyo. Debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años, el mismo tiempo que tenía sin saber ni ver a Hermione, hasta ese día. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle más, vio a Hermione acercase al niño y rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida a toda prisa, evitando que esta lo viera.

-¿Qué haces mi amor?—Pregunto la ex Griffindor mirando al pequeño mirar hacia la puerta en silencio.

-Estaba platicando con tu amigo, Mami. —Dijo inocentemente tomando la mano de su madre y caminar hacia los MicroPuffs de colores, quienes saltaban alegremente dentro de un exhibidor redondo.

-¿Cuál amigo mi amor?—Preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-El hombre rubio alto. Dijo que era tu amigo.

Hermione soltó la mano del niño y se paralizo borrando toda expresión de su rostro remplazándolas por una mirada llena de terror.

-Ethan, ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?—Dijo nerviosa Hermione mirando a todos lados, buscando entre la multitud a un hombre rubio que no fuera Malfoy, deseando que fuese otra persona y no él quien se hubiera acercado a su hijo.

-Me dijo que era tu amigo y me pregunto si Ron era mi Papá, y mi nombre. —Respondió alegremente el pequeño, ignorando el miedo que sentía su madre en esos momentos.

-¿Y él te pidió que te quitaras tu gorro de Dragón?

-Si mami, quería ver mi cabello. ¡Mira mami! ¿Me compras una bolita con ojos, por favor?

Hermione asintió robóticamente y se dirigió hasta Ron quien al verla acercársele, noto de inmediato que algo no iba bien.

-Hermione ¿Qué sucede?—Dijo acariciando una mejilla de su novia, quien estaba demasiado pálida.

-Él estuvo aquí. Vio a Ethan. —Respondió con terror en su voz.

-¿Quién Hermione? ¿Quién vio a Ethan?—Preguntó confundido.

-Draco… Draco lo sabe.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL ÁLBUM.**

-¿Malfoy? ¿Pero como Malfoy podría haber visto a Ethan?- Preguntó el hombre pelirrojo tratando de no dudar de su novia.

-¡No lo se! ¡Ethan dice que un hombre rubio le pidió mostrarle su cabello y él se quitó su gorro de Dragón!… -Hermione hablaba con tanta rapidez y desesperación que tanto George como Angelina se acercaron a la pareja, ya que su voz empezaba a llamar la atención.- Por favor, díganme que tienen forma de saber si era Draco ese hombre.

-No tenemos cámaras mágicas si a eso te refieres Hermione.-Respondió George.- Pero estoy seguro de que no era Malfoy, nosotros hemos estado parados cerca de la puerta todo el tiempo, y si el hurón hubiese entrado lo hubiéramos notado al instante, creo que un curioso vio que Ethan venia contigo y aprovechó el momento para saciar su curiosidad de ver como era.

El hombre trataba de calmar a la castaña a base de mentiras, ya que tanto él como su esposa habían estado lejos de Ethan y la puerta para notar a cualquier cliente, incluyendo a Draco, después de todo, Malfoy no se había aparecido en Sortilegios Weasley en cinco años, y menos que ahora este vivía en América como todos sabían, así que era prácticamente imposible que se hubiese dado la casualidad de un encuentro justo el día en que Hermione regresaba al mundo mágico.

\- ¿Sabes que habló con él?- Dijo Ron, involucrándose en la conversación después de confirmar que Ethan seguía con la empleada y ver alrededor en busca de un hombre rubio, siendo infructuosa su búsqueda.

-Solo sé que le preguntó por mi y que si tú eras su padre.

-¡Lo vez! Por ello quería verle el cabello, si era pelirrojo era nuestro hijo, un cabello rubio no significa nada amor.

-¿Y que hay de sus ojos?

Ron miró a la chica en silencio, si algo había en este mundo que le recordara a Malfoy cada vez que veía a Ethan eran sus ojos grises, esos ojos que tanta frialdad le habían dedicado ahora los veía en Ethan llenos de bondad e inocencia, tal como el pequeño era y nada de lo que su padre había sido.

-Escucha amor, creo que es normal que te sientas nerviosa, estas regresando al mundo mágico después de mucho tiempo, vienes con Ethan y tu temor a que Malfoy lo vea hace que imagines cosas que no existen, creo que lo mas prudente será que vayamos ahora a casa de Harry, te sentirás más segura sin tantos curiosos.

Hermione asintió, sabía que tal vez todo era paranoia y que Draco seguía estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que algo iba mal, tal vez, su delirio no era tan descabellado y aquel del que tanto quería huir, la había encontrado.

* * *

Draco sintió como si un remolino estuviera dentro de su cabeza, salió tan rápido de Sortilegios Weasley que ni siquiera se fijó hacia donde caminaba, se detuvo frente de un gran escaparate de escobas mágicas y se sentó en una de sus bancas de madera.

El hombre no dejaba de pasar sus manos por su cabello, una desesperación invadía sus nervios y poco a poco empezaba a conectar todo lo vivido minutos atrás.

Veía en su mente una y otra vez los ojos grises de Ethan y su cabello rubio. ¿Qué probabilidades había en que Hermione hubiera tenido un hijo con alguien mas tan parecido a él?

-¡Draco!- La voz de su prometida, Astoria Greengrass, que lo sacó de toda cavilación, se sentó erguido y miró hacia el frente, donde una distinguida y hermosa mujer castaña vestida con una elegante gabardina lila lo miraba con extrañeza.-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que irías solo por un caldero?

-No encontré el adecuado.-Respondió con rapidez y molestia, si bien sabía que él había mentido para seguir a Hermione, no podía evitar sentir enojo con la chica por llegar en un momento tan inoportuno aunque ella no lo supiera.

-¿Entonces porque te quedaste aquí y no me buscaste?

-Creo que el horario de Londres empezó a afectarme, es mejor que nos vayamos al hotel.

-¿Al Hotel? Pero mis padres nos invitaron a quedarnos en su casa, estaría mejor si estuviéramos con ellos, así Daphne podría ayudarme antes de irnos con el resto de cosas que hacen falta para la boda.

Draco pasó su mano por su rostro a modo de frustración. La familia de su prometida era algo que el poco toleraba, su madre era una insoportable engreída que pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de lo maravillosa que era su vida y presumiendo absolutamente todo lo que tenia, su padre por otro lado amaba hablar de lo mucho que era su apellido respetando en Inglaterra por no tener vínculos con la magia obscura, algo que Draco desgraciadamente si tenia en su pasado, y por ultimo, su cuñada Daphne, que si bien fue su compañera en Slytherin nunca congeniaron, y ella creía que Draco era un simple fracasado con suerte de que su pequeña hermana se fijara en él, todo esto era algo que Astoria sabía de su familia y que decidía ignorar aunque eso fuera un inconveniente para su prometido.

-Tú puedes quedarte en casa de tus padres esta noche si lo deseas, yo iré mañana ya cuando me sienta un poco mejor para lidiar con tu familia.- La poca paciencia de Draco se acababa a cada segundo, quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible y deseaba que Astoria no fuera un impedimento.

La mujer suspiró, tomó el rostro de Draco y besó sus labios.

-De acuerdo. No quiero que creas que te obligo, puedes quedarte en el Hotel y mañana nos vemos con ellos. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-Completamente.-Respondió tratando de mostrarse sereno.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana. Te amo.- Se despidió Astoria antes de desaparecer hacia la mansión Greengrass, dando tiempo a Draco de hacer lo mismo pero este no se aparecería en el hotel, había alguien a quien buscaría por ayuda, alguien que lo auxiliaría para saber si Ethan era su hijo o una simple locura.

* * *

La Casa de Harry Potter era aún mas bella de lo que Hermione había creído. Era bastante grande, con un hermoso jardín y muros elegantes, estaba junto a un hermoso bosque, rodeada de arboles y naturaleza, tan lejos del mundo que Hermione por primera vez en todo el día se sintió a salvo.

Nunca había ido a la casa de su mejor amigo, siempre había recibido fotos del lugar y miles y miles de invitaciones a visitarla, sin embargo ella evitaba regresar al mundo mágico aunque sólo fuera a la casa de Harry, pero esta noche era un día difícil para el pelinegro y a pesar de su terrible sensación de miedo, había llegado al sitio prometiéndose a si misma que no arruinaría el momento.

-¡Tío Harry! ¡Tío Harry!- Gritaba el pequeño Ethan mientras corría por la vereda de la entrada hacia los brazos abiertos de su muy querido Tío y padrino.

-Querido Ethan, ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

-Estoy bien, ¿Te gusta mi disfraz nuevo?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione con cierta curiosidad, para nadie de sus amigos hasta el momento pasaba desapercibido que precisamente el niño llevara un disfraz de Dragón, sin embargo nadie había dicho nada hasta el momento, todos tratando de hacer menos incomodo el momento a Hermione quien le regreso la mirada a su mejor amigo sonriendo con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

-¡Esta increíble!- Respondió el nuevo jefe de aurores al tiempo que se acercaba a su mejor amiga y le daba un fuerte abrazo, ella no lo sabia, pero le había hecho muchísima falta.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?-Preguntó viendo de frente a la chica.

-Estoy bien Harry, gracias. Tu casa es hermosa.- Respondió con mas animo, la verdad era que el tiempo en que no había estado en el mundo mágico siempre había querido estar en casa de Harry, sabia como había sufrido viviendo con sus tíos y el tener su propio hogar era algo que ella hubiera querido celebrar con él, más sabía que aún era tiempo y podía recuperar todo lo perdido.- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?

-Aún esta por llegar, su entrenamiento con el equipo tardó un poco mas de lo esperado, pero vamos pasen.

Tanto el famoso trío Dorado como el pequeño Ethan se adentraron al interior de la casa de Harry, que era tan acogedora que inmediatamente se sentía un hogar feliz, se sentaron en la hermosa sala y dejaron que el pequeño Ethan saliera a jugar al jardín donde un columpio junto con un enorme caja de arena y juguetes lo esperaban para que tuviera una tarde de diversión.

Estando el pequeño fuera Hermione le contó a Harry lo sucedido.

-Estoy seguro que no era Malfoy, eso es casi imposible.-Dijo con seguridad.

-Lo se, pero no dejo de sentirme descubierta y culpable por haber venido, lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo una foto con la cual pueda saber si es él a quien vio Ethan.

Harry no respondió, simplemente caminó hasta su librero y tomó un libro y se lo entregó a Hermione en las manos.

-Harry…- La voz de Ron sonaba como un regaño, él sabía perfectamente que era ese libro que ahora Hermione tenía en sus manos, y para ser franco, odió que Harry se lo hubiera entregado.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó con confusión aún con el pesado ejemplar sin hojear.

-Tiempo después de que murió Colin Creevey, Dennis me hizo llegar este álbum, en él están muchas de las fotografías que Colin tomó a través de los años, y hay dos de Malfoy.

Hermione sintió como su sangre aterrizaba en sus pies, tenía muchísimo tiempo con la imagen de Draco en su mente que a veces dudaba que su recuerdo fuera tan leal a como él había sido físicamente.

-Puedes mostrarle las fotos a Ethan y comprobar si Malfoy estuvo con él esta tarde.

Hermione miró a Ron, este lucia rojo, obviamente se encontraba molesto, sin embargo, increíblemente esto no le importó a la chica, quien con mucho cuidado, como si de un libro antiguo se tratara abrió el grueso álbum y miró las fotografías hasta llegar a la de un joven Draco que cambiaba su expresión y sonreía de lado mientras miraba con superioridad al fotógrafo, vestía con una capa verde esmeralda y sostenía una escoba, era de quinto año y al parecer este había posado para Colin sin problema.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía su rostro, habían pasado ya 5 años sin ver su sonrisa, y aunque en esa foto su personalidad siguiera siendo la de un odioso patán, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta mientras veía como la foto mágica cambiaba de un momento a otro la expresión de Draco.

No supo cuanto tiempo observó la imagen, pero debió ser bastante ya que Harry tuvo que tocar su hombre y llamarla por su nombre para que esta se diera cuenta de su estado pasmado.

-Lo… Lo siento. Hacia mucho que no veía una foto de él.

Harry comprendió a Hermione, a diferencia de Ron que parecía un enorme tomate.

-Vamos a mostrársela a Ethan y terminemos con esto.- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando con brusquedad el álbum y caminando hacia el jardín, donde Ethan seguía construyendo montañas de arena.

Harry miró a Hermione y ambos se encaminaron detrás de Ron, uno molesto con su actitud y la otra, nerviosa con lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ethan, ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El niño se paró con rapidez y fue al encuentro con Ron y su madre, quien empezaba a sudar.

No se había puesto a pensar que pasaría si había sido Draco el hombre en Sortilegios Weasley, se sentía con muchísimo miedo, después de todo, la respuesta de su hijo determinaría si todo había sido descubierto.

-¿Puedes decirnos si este es el hombre con el que hablaste hoy? El que te hizo quitar tu gorro de Dragón.

El pequeño tomó el álbum en sus pequeñas manos, aun sostenido por las manos de Ron para ayudarle con el peso, observó la fotografía y miró a su madre, a punto de volverla loca o acabar con la paranoia y el miedo.

* * *

 ** _PD: Este capitulo esta dedicado a Emma Watson y Tom Felton que hicieron de esta, la mejor semana de las Dramioneras en toda la historia! Mil gracias por su hermoso día en la playa._**


End file.
